


Fire & Steel

by Not_So_Dark_One



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, DCU (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, DC Comics References, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Turned Kryptonian, Interspecies Romance, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonians, Lesbian Daenerys Targaryen, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Protective Kara Danvers, Queen Daenerys, Self-Indulgent, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: Krypton dies. A single life pod containing the last daughter of Krypton flies away. It lands in the world of ice and fire, on Dragonstone island, and is discovered by none other than Daenerys Targaryen herself. And thus their lives change forever. Two women, the last of their kind, looking for a home. And they will find one, in each other's arms. And the Seven Kingdoms shall tremble in their wake.Attention:This is a self indulgent crossover fic, featuring two of my favorite fictional characters. There is smut. There is fluff. And a happy ending. What more could one ask for, right?PS: Please, do not complain about Out of Character characters. This is my first crossover, so just enjoy yourselves and post nice comments, okay....
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Kara Zor-El & Daenerys Targaryen, Kara Zor-El/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 185





	1. One

The nights on Dragonstone were cold. The castle was damp. Which for a good reason, rhymed with dump. For that is what the last stronghold of the Valyrian Freehold was...a dump. Sure, the castle's architecture was marvelous. The fortress was nigh-impregnable to foreign assault. Thanks to the Dragonmont, the massive volcano upon which the castle was built, it was warm. Even with winter here. But...that is all. The castle was damp. The island was barren. Scarcely populated. An island with rich history, nothing more. It commanded the fealty of a few houses, whose total number of troops would be about 5000, give or take. All of whom were dead, because of that idiot, Stannis Baratheon. The cunt had gotten every one of them killed at the Battle of the Blackwater and at Winterfell. A pathetic man, she had hoped to have the pleasure of killing herself, alas the Boltons had gotten to him first. The man had chased her out of here, while she was still a babe, condemning her to exile. Her brother - to a slow descent into madness.

But Daenerys had to admit - without Robert's Rebellion she might have turned into some vapid pretty face, forced to marry some imbecilic lord or her brother, Viserys. She wouldn't have become a queen in her own right. A conqueror, a mother of dragons, a liberator. And now she stood close to achieving victory. Her allies were on their way here already. King's Landing will be mine soon. It is only a matter of time. Cersei Lannister will be dead and the throne will go to the one who actually owns it - ME.

She couldn't sleep, so she stood on the window, watching the stars. One particular star was turning brighter and brighter....and bigger. 

"What the....?"

The star was coming this way. In a blinding flash of light, the star was falling towards her. For a moment, she panicked. _Was this the way my legend will end? A fallen star?_

The star however did not hit the castle. Instead it passed just above it and struck itself in the skirts of the Dragonmont mountain. 

Daenerys quickly ran outside, accompanied by many in her service, to check on it.

"My Queen, it could be dangerous." Tyrion stated the obvious. 

"Move! I want to see it.", she shouted to her subjects and approached the crater. 

The crater was large. But not as large as it should be. Fortunately, the volcano was left sleeping, so they wouldn't have to leave in haste. 

She approached the smoking crater and what she saw shocked her. 

It was not a star. It was made of metal, shaped roughly like an egg. Its structure seemed remarkably intact. And there was part of it that was made of glass. _Could something be inside? Does this prove the legend of the origin of dragon eggs? _

It was a tale, told to her by her Dothraki handmaids. It said that once upon a time, there were two moons, one of which cracked and released thousands of dragon eggs onto the world. Nonsense, of course. But this....no. There was something inside. Or rather someone. A woman. A young woman. Blonde hair, gentle features. She was pretty. Beautiful even. Dressed in strange clothing that bore a sigil unknown to her.

_A maiden from the stars. _

The metal egg opened its glass part and the woman was revealed. She was in some sort of sleep, given that she was not woken by the screams of her men.

_A maid from the stars._

_Fell for the Khaleesi._

_A sign of the Gods._

She payed them no mind. She simply walked towards the blonde woman.

"What shall we do with...this...woman?", asked Tyrion. "She could be dangerous. We do not even know what she is."

All of them were curious as to the answer to this question. And yet, Dany could see the fear in their faces as well. But when she looked upon the strange girl, she could only see a woman. All alone, in a strange land to her. She could almost see herself in her.

"Take her out of there and find her a bed chamber. Have a healer see if she is alright. And take this...metal egg inside as well."

"At once, Khaleesi." 

As they scurried off to fulfill her orders, she couldn't help but be curious as to the girl's nature. What was she? How did she come to be? Where did she come from? Another world perhaps? Maybe....She will have to wait, until the maiden from the stars woke up.

* * *

Kara woke up with a gasp. Krypton was gone. Where was she? This is not the escape pod. It looked....medieval. The room seemed spacious enough and she was laying on a soft bed. A woman entered through the door. Correction, a stunning woman entered through the doors. Her hair was silver, unlike anything Kara has ever seen. Otherwise, she looked Kryptonian, though she knew that many species across the Universe resembled Kryptonians.

"I am glad that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?", she asked Kara and sat on the bed beside her.

Kara did not understand her tongue, for obvious reasons, but she could feel concern in her voice. _Damn language barriers._

"Yes, I suppose that you could have some difficulty communicating. Don't worry. I have a friend who is quite good with languages. Perhaps, she could help you learn ours.", she said, obviously understanding her current dilemma. "You...you are not from around here, right?"

Kara shook her head, somehow understanding what she asked.

"You are from the stars.", she pointed towards the sky.

Kara nodded. This world seems too primitive to understand anything beyond that. 

"Where are my manners?! My name is Daenerys Targaryen. I am the rightful queen around here. Though I imagine that titles would confuse you. In fact, I am fighting a war currently. But don't worry, you are safe here."

War...great. The mimicking and gestures were funny, but she understood that part as well. She came upon a world at war. Still, if this world is as primitive as her glimpse at their architecture and understanding seems to be, then it should not be so scary. Still...Kal. She had to find her cousin. But how to ask? She had to learn the language first. Still, judging by her reaction of surprise so far, it seems that Kal can't have arrived yet, right? Maybe his rocket got delayed.

A woman with dark skin and black curly hair entered.

"This is Missandei. She is a dear friend of mine. She would help you with your adjustment. And will try to teach you some of my language. I will visit as often as I can."

"Kara.", she said. It might not be much, but a name is a name, regardless of languages. She pointed to herself. "Kara Zor-El."

"Welcome to Dragonstone island, lady Zor-El." Lady?

* * *

Her lessons were going quickly. It has been three days since she woke up in this strange new world. Kara was surprised at how easily she was learning. 19 languages. A woman, who used to be a slave, living in a primitive world, knows 19 languages. That is like 18 more than Kara knows. Still, her lessons went well. Surprisingly well. The Common tongue of the Andals, she called it. Apparently, the continent to the west, called Westeros, had it as its official language. To the East, they spoke many more languages. Kara was glad that this island looked towards the West.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. I come from the world Krypton.", she practiced her spelling.

"Very good, my lady. Very good.", Missandei was a great teacher. "You learn so quickly. From what I could gather, your language seems to be completely different from any I know, but you are learning remarkably fast."

Well, her people were very intelligent. Were. She could still remember the sight. Krypton cracking from the inside out with a green glow. And then exploding. Why did no one listen to uncle Jor-El?

"Krypton is gone.", she muttered without even realizing.

"I am so sorry. I know what it is like to leave your home, never to return. I was stolen from my home, the isle of Naath, when I was little more than a child. I know that it is not the same, but...you are safe here."

"Has anyone else like me ever come here before? Recently?", she asked, happy that she finally knew enough of the common tongue to do so. "I am looking for my baby cousin, Kal."

"I am sorry, but I haven't heard of anything like that. But don't lose hope."

"Tell me more about her. The silver woman. Daenerys." For some reason, Kara couldn't get her out of her head. The pretty woman, who had taken her in.

"She is queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of her name. She is called Stormborn and the Unburnt. And the Mother of Dragons, for she hatched the first dragons in hundreds of years, inside her husband's burning funeral pyre.. A great leader, a woman, who liberated us from the people who had oppressed us. That is what she does. That is what she wants for Westeros."

"She sounds like an amazing person." 

"She is." Kara was truly impressed. They were seemingly the same age and yet that small woman had been doing all these things. "We follow her not because of her last name. We follow her because we chose her."

"Why else would you follow someone?" Kara asked, uncertain what the statement meant.

"In this world, Westeros especially, people inherit their parent's titles and lands and authority. From what I understand, most are undeserving of them."

"That is indeed odd. I know that there were worlds like that. When I was little, my father and I travelled to other nearby worlds. The world Daxam is ruled in the same way, but on Krypton people get power, only if they are good enough to wield it."

"Certainly sounds better.", she agreed. "What is that egg, with which you arrived?"

"The egg" these people have no word for 'pod' so she ought not be surprised "was built by my father. He and my uncle knew that our world was dying, yet no one listened, so they made sure that at least I and my baby cousin, Kal-El, would escape. The egg transported me away, to a safe place, here."

"You are safe here.", she repeated. "The queen protects her own."

"I am not her own. I am not even of this planet."

"You are sleeping in her castle, you lack for no food, she bid me to teach you her language and she clothed you. You are one of her own.", she pointed towards Kara's new clothing. Her travel clothes had been ruined from the voyage and Daenerys had made her new ones. They were in her colors - red and blue, and she had even sewn her family's crest on top of it. The 'S' of the House of El. It stands for 'hope'. And she will always have it.

* * *

She was flying. Kara was flying. The day before, she was watching the dragons. Massive creatures, apparently these were the only three left in the world. Each of them was monstrously large. Kara hadn't seen a larger lifeform and these ones she was told never stopped growing in size. And the three flying lizard-like creatures were only 8 years old. And they could live for more than 20 times that.

She had simply outstretched her hand towards them and then she heard the gasps behind her, as her feet left the ground. She was flying. Or more like floating. It felt like swimming, except she was in the sky. She had been practicing and now could safely and easily fly.

"How could this be?", Daenerys asked.

"I have a theory. My world, back in its ancient times was known to be extremely dangerous due to all the powerful predators that roamed the planet-sized jungles that covered it. My ancestors couldn't have overcome them and establish a civilization without having an advantage like this. Back then Rao, our sun and god, must have been a young sun. Still yellow, instead of red.", she looked towards the sky. "Your sun is yellow."

"Incredible.", murmured the short person, called Tyrion Lannister. They had no people like that on Krypton, so she was always fascinated to look at him. "What else can you do?"

"I do not know. I guess I will have to find out."

* * *

Days more passed and she discovered just how many abilities she had. Flight, invulnerability, super strength and heat vision and more and more. It was just incredible. But now it was time for a break. She was back in her rooms. 

Daenerys had entered her bedroom. It felt strange for her to spend so much time around Kara, when she was fighting a war, but she did not complain. She liked her company.

They spoke of each other's childhoods and how they came to be where they are. 

"So, I guess we both are exiles. Of a sort."

"Indeed, it seems so."

"I still do not know what to do." Kara really did not know what to do. She had to find Kal, but where to look for. If he hasn't arrived yet, it means that she would have to wait. And waiting was hardly fun.

"You could stay with me, if you want to."

"I wouldn't want to intrude. You have already helped me so much."

"Nonsense, Kara. I am happy to help you."

"Even after I almost burned you with my eyes?"

"Fire cannot kill a dragon.", she simply replied.

"I guess not. I still can't believe all those abilities I have been developing."

"Take it from someone who knows firsthand, being not just different but powerful attracts enemies. You will always have to be on your guard."

"I know. I know.", she mildly grumbled. "Thank you for everything, my queen."

Instead of a simple reply, Daenerys kissed her on the cheek. "There is no need for formalities. You are my precious guest. I promise, I will keep you safe. Always." 

Daenerys gave her a warm hug, that made her forget her ills. She had hope once again. Daenerys oozed hope out of her very presence. 

She sank into the warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossovers are so weird. And yet so fun to write at the same time.  
For those of you who are not aware of Kryptonian nature, I recommend to check out DC comics database, where you can check them out. It has also been noted that Kara learned English rather quickly and the common tongue seems to me to be pure English, given the letters shown in the TV show.  
This Supergirl is mostly based on the one from the Arrowverse, but is still gonna develop differently, as she is gonna spend time in Westeros.  
As for age, I have made her to be as old as Dany here to avoid any confusions. And as for Superman, Kal-El, there are no plans to include him here. Sorry.  
The plot will be focused on Kara and Dany mostly, but I intend to tie it with the TV plot as well. This is more about the relationship than the story, given that I have already written fics fixing the mess that is Season 8 of GoT.  
Just enjoy this. And don't forget to comment.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not posting the second chapter for so long. Here it is. Sorry if it feels somewhat rushed but I hope that I presented it well. Read on and post your views in the comment section.

Kara Zor-El was getting accustomed to the new world she found herself in. She was powerful, the mythical abilities of the ancient Kryptonians were beyond impressive and she was slowly getting used to them. But that was hardly all. The new world lacked any sort of advanced technology. To put it simply, they had none. Communication was done by the use of ravens, a clever type of bird common to this world. They wrote those messages on paper, there were no computers or other devices. In fact, the most sophisticated contraption she found was a crossbow - a weapon that fired a stick with a metal, sharpened tip. 

The western continent, called Westeros, was at war. That is what she had surmised very quickly. It had seven kingdoms, each ruled by lords, who answered to the Iron throne. That was the symbol of power in the land, upon which sat someone unworthy. An evil woman called Cersei Lannister. That throne belonged to the ancestors of Dany, who had united the squabbling kingdoms over three hundred years ago. And now Dany wanted to take it back. But it was not easy. This world was a world of violence. In order to tame it, to stop the violence, to rebuild it better - one needed strength. Absolute power over it in order to change it for the better. 

As much as she hated to do so, Kara had slowly given up hope of seeing Kal again. She had come to terms with it - he was lost. Somewhere among the stars. But she was not alone. There was Dany. 

As strange as it was, she bonded with the silver queen in ways she did not believe possible. She liked her, maybe more than that. She admired her, even more so than she heard those in her following did. Daenerys's very presence had some sort of inexplicable effect on Kara. She found herself staring at the majestic Dragon queen and treasured every moment she could have with her, especially when they were alone and just talking. Dany intently listened as Kara rambled on and on about Krypton, her homeworld that was no more. And in return, Kara listened as Dany explained her all about Westeros and the East, all its wonders and woes. There was only one thing that bothered Kara Zor-El these days - she hated feeling like a guest, who was not doing anything other than just leech at Dany's hospitality. 

So, she started wondering - what if she used her powers to help her? Help her build the better world the dragon queen dreamt of.

Her powers grew with each passing day. She flew high in the sky and was bathed by the sun's rays. And so she grew stronger. Within a month of her arrival, Kara had become strong enough to do anything. Anything. So, she thought to herself, if I have the power to do anything, why not end Dany's war for her?

_It is too dangerous. Too risky. We already have a plan. A good plan._ Tyrion said, but it meant nothing. If Kara could help the woman, who helped her so much already, she will. And she did.

Kara flew straight into King's Landing and the Red keep, bypassing all their defenses. The first thing she thought about the city was just how bad it smelled. With her incredible sense of smell, that was going to be a bit of a problem, but she carried on while promising to herself to ask Daenerys to help fix this problem with the city. The next thing, she saw were all those wooden weapons, reminiscing of giant crossbows, all useless against Kara. She easily broke them all apart, just in case one of them could actually hurt the dragons.

Cersei Lannister, the tyrant queen, was guarded by many men, including a big monster of a person, who felt no pain, but she defeated them all. Easily. Her heat vision proved quite effective, even against the big man, the one called The Mountain that Rides. Those men were evil, for they supported the tyrant claiming the land. And if she knew one thing - it was that tyrants must always be removed from power. She killed them all and left the blond usurper lying on the floor, screaming. Her brother, and apparently lover, was also easily taken care of. A one handed man against a fully powered Kryptonian?! She almost felt pity for them, but she had heard of all the terrible things the woman had done. So she didn't. She quickly forced all of the remaining people in charge of the city to surrender their 'queen' and her brother to Daenerys. The true queen. "Surrender and you shall be spared.", she shouted. "Submit to the one true queen - Daenerys Targaryen, or suffer the consequences."

Daenerys had been waiting with all of her armies outside the gates of the city. It had been a surprise assault. That criminal Euron Greyjoy, who apparently was just as wicked as Cersei is, had assaulted them with his massive fleet of ships, but Kara and Dany, with her dragons, made quick work out of them. Within minutes, half of the vast fleet was on the bottom of the sea or burning and the rest subjugated. She tried to spare some ships, knowing that Dany loved ships. They had no ships on Krypton so sailing across the sea was exciting for Kara. Almost as exciting as flying by herself or with a dragon. The dragons didn't really let her ride them and Dany rode the black one, Drogon, so sometimes she flew on him as well, holding to Dany's back. She loved those moments. The rush of battle, fighting side by side with Dany...

And then she flew straight into the city's gate and broke it to pieces, allowing Dany's men to march in. She did so with two other of the city gates, so that their armies could flood the city completely.

The citizens were scared, but soon enough they started cheering for their queen and jeered at their defeated oppressor as she was dragged in chains by her own men, naked and screaming. Kara thought it all barbaric, but maybe it is her fault for scaring the enemies so much. She would never understand the natural predisposition towards violence of the people of this world, but alas she by that point, she had already adapted to it. 

"Who is the whore now, 'queen' Cersei? Or should I say, former queen Cersei?", haughtily questioned Dany. The gagged Lannister could only grumble in hatred.

Dany's coronation soon followed. In the presence of all her allies, she was crowned, by Kara herself.

"Are you sure? I am not local."

"No. But you are my friend. My dearest friend and it would mean the world to me if you were the one to do it. Besides, given how you took the city by yourself, I would think it is only natural, no?"

And so she put a crown of red gold on Daenerys's head, but instead of all the lofty titles, Kara simply proclaimed her Queen of all Westeros. As the people gathered chanted 'Long live the Queen', Kara just stood there and admired the beautiful woman, who was smiling proudly, her dream achieved, and silently vowed to stay by her side forever. 

That selfsame night Daenerys organized a feast in honor of their victory. And Kara and Dany got really drunk on the local alcohol. Turns out, Kara can get drunk on what the Dothraki called Mare's Milk. And it is then that things got weird. What followed was a blur, safe for the intense feeling of pleasure. Again and again it continued, until the blur faded into darkness. It is the next morning that Kara woke up in bed - naked and...in company. Snuggled into her shoulder she saw the face of Daenerys Targaryen and smiled despite herself. _That was a night._ She couldn't help but giggle, as her eyes covered the naked form of the Mother of Dragons.

"Good morning.", the queen murmured. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night. I am sorry, if I pressed you into this or something. I...hope that I read the signs right."

Kara silenced the beautiful silver haired queen with a peck on the lips.

"I feel the same way. And yes, I most certainly did enjoy myself.", was her honest response. "Did you?"

"Oh, yes. Quite.", they laughed together and shared another passionate kiss, as Daenerys got on top of her.

_My first sexual experience and it is with a woman. Mother and father would be shocked, just like Kara herself from a few months ago. But oh was it so sweet?! Why stop? _Kara could not answer the empty question in her head and just gave into her.

A knock was heard from the outside. It was Missandei. 

Before Kara could say anything, Dany let her in and as soon as Missy saw them both in the royal bedchambers, she smiled.

"Took you two long enough. I am glad that my sense for those things is still good.", Kara smiled back at her and couldn't help but think that such a skill was quite useful. "Your Grace, forgive me for disrupting your pleasure, but the so-called King in the North has come to court."

Daenerys made no move to get up. Instead, her hands roamed all over Kara's body as the Kryptonian failed to suppress her moans of delight. Kara felt the queen's left hand slipping between her legs, aiming for her core, and the other one cupping her cheek as Dany gave her another sloppy kiss. "Tell the Stark Pretender to wait. The queen is busy with a far more pressing matter. Her lover's pleasure."

Missandei shook her head in the same manner that her mother used to do to Kara, when she misbehaved as a child. "Yes, your Grace. Though I hope that you will forgive me, if I go easy on the details.", she went to leave. "Try not to make him wait too long though.", Missy shut the door.

"Now then," Dany began with a look of mischief on her face. "Where were we again?"


	3. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the finale. For those of you who have waited so long, I hope you will enjoy it. Please review at the end in the comment section. I racked my brains to make it as good as possible, I hope I have made your waiting worth it.
> 
> Fare warning, the ending is a bit crackish. Just like the entire fic, but I think those of you who already ship those amazing ladies, will be pleased. (Especially with the little sexual content I added as an apology for all the waiting.)

Kara did not like the so-called "King in the North". He looked at Daenerys lustfully for one thing. He had a beard, which in Kryptonian society was considered a sign of primitivity. And most importantly, he was way too demanding. Calling Dany a child was one thing, but he practically demanded her to give him her armies and dragons for nothing. No proof of the threat he speaks of. He even refused to bend the knee. What an ass!

"Perhaps we could solve this another way. A marriage alliance perhaps?" Tyrion suggested, but Kara's eyes flared up. It may have been just one night, but she felt possessive of Daenerys and watching her marry someone else was not going to happen. 

Daenerys placed a calming hand on top of Kara's and the Kryptonian's fist relaxed. "We respectfully decline that. Kara, my sweet, can you use your vision to check if what he is telling is true?"

Kara got her senses back and did as Dany suggested. She focused her eyes north, glancing beyond the walls of the castle and the city. Her sight passed through lands and castles, seeing more and more snow the further she went until she reached a wall made of ice. She pushed through and there she saw an army of dead men. Corpses standing still and armed, connected by their creepy ice-blue eyes. Behind them, rode monsters made of ice, dressed in black armor and armed with spears made of ice. They were lead by a figure which must be the alleged Night King. He was the same yet he had horns on his head, shaped like a crown. 

"He speaks true. I saw them."

"Saw them?" The defiant king was baffled. "Do you have greensight, too?"

"My sight is just superior is all. Shall I take care of them for you, my Queen?"

"If you would be so kind." 

"Wait. Only dragonglass and Valyrian steel can slay the White walkers."

"Good. Then I will borrow your sword."

Before the Northerner could argue further, Kara grabbed his sword from the man's belt, grabbed him by the chest and flew north. She glanced through hundreds of castles and vast green lands, turning white from snow the further North she went. Eventually Kara reached the Wall, a massive structure made of ice. 

"Ice, ice. It is all ice here." She grumbled. The cold hardly affected her but the unchanging scenery was getting on her nerves, just as much as the northern king's whining.

Kara dropped him off at the top of the Wall and moved past the structure and soon enough saw the wights. Despite being surrounded by blizzard, Kara's super vision saw right through it. With a powerful burst from her heat vision, in combination with her super speed, the Last Kryptonian turned thousands upon thousands of the walking cadavers to nothing until eventually only their masters remained.

The Night king took a spear and aimed it at her, but Kara effortlessly dodged the powerful projectile. 

"You are strong." She complimented him. If she were one of the natives, Kara would be in trouble even without the wights. "And yet..."

Kara sped through the distance and shoved Jon Snow's magic sword through the Night King's heart. "I will not let you threaten my girlfriend's home. My new home."

She twisted the blade further, ignoring the laud shrieks of the creature, until it burst into pieces of...guess again....ice. His remaining cohorts, died as soon as he did. The storm surrounding the foe lifted, with not a trace of them remaining.

"Aaand that's it. Now back to Dany." The lovesick Kryptonian girl took Jon Snow and flew back to King's Landing and the Red Keep. She tossed the sword to the bewildered king as soon as they landed and returned to Dany's side.

"I dealt with it. So, King in the North, want to bend the knee now?"

Left with no choice, the Northerner makes the wisest decision he could, given the circumstances. He removes his crown and bends the knee.

"Don't be so flabbergasted, my lord. I will take care of your poor kingdom and will feed it well. Be my loyal subject and you will live happily in my new world."

As soon as he left them, Kara lifted her queen and flew her back to her bed. 

"I believe we have something to finish, my queen."

"Indeed, my queen. Indeed." 

They kept making love for hours, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A few months later, Kara had brought her space ship to the caves beneath Red Keep and looked through it, wanting to salvage whatever she could. 

"Do you miss home, my love?" she heard a sweet voice calling her.

"Everyday. But you are my new home, Dany." They passionately kissed and Kara's nostalgia subsided. 

After tearing from her embrace, Kara noticed a holographic projector, trying to play a message. Kara did her best to enable it and eventually she played what appeared to be a message from her mother:

_"My sweet Kara,_

_If you are watching this, that means that you have reached your destination. I can only hope that your cousin, Kal is with you, but even if he isn't, be calm. You will not be alone. I programmed your shuttle to lead you to a yellow star solar system. As you well know, our ancestors were granted awesome power from Rao, when our Creator-God was still that young. I can only hope that you will make good use of such abilities and build yourself a paradise to call home. Know that I will always love you."_

A tear ran down Kara's cheek and she felt Dany's hands running behind her back embracing her. The message continued:

_"Now on a more personal note. In order to continue our glorious species, I have supplied you with two very important devices."_

The hologram showed the location of a hidden compartment and Kara immediately located and opened it. There were two objects inside and she took them. They appeared undamaged.

_"The first one is a DNA convertor. It will transform your chosen mate into a full Kryptonian, by changing their DNA. It has been tested and the testing shows that it has no ill effects on the subjects. Choose wisely. It will only work once."_

Kara was stunned. She could turn someone into a Kryptonian like her. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Dany, _her chosen mate_, and then the message became even more embarrassing. 

_"The second device is for your use only. It will help you procreate if the chosen mate is female. Good luck, my dear. Keep our heritage alive and proud. I will always love you."_

Kara was stunned again. She could have children by Dany. Would she agree? Would they...

Before Kara could tear herself from her doubts, Daenerys took the first device from her hand and said: "If these things will help secure our happiness, then lets use them. I love you forever, Kara Zor-El and I always will."

Overcome with emotions, Kara kissed her mate passionately and then used the DNA convertor on Dany. The transformation lasted for over an hour and Daenerys was in obvious pain, but the strong woman stilled her screams almost to the very end. Kara was worried as hell, but when the screams were over and Daenerys began levitating from the ground, she knew it was worth it. 

"It works, my love. I am just like you now.", Dany flew to her and kissed her again. "I wonder what will that other thing do."

Kara had almost forgotten the other device. She decided to use it on herself, curiosity overcoming her caution. At first there was nothing, but slight burning sensation in her belly, until she felt pain in her genitalia. 

The pain forced her to her knees and Kara wondered whether throwing caution to the wind was wise. 

"Kara, look!" Daenerys exclaimed and Kara opened her eyes. She rose to her feet and looked down. The pain had left her with a gift in the form of a large, hardened penis.

"So that's what she meant? My crazy scientist of a mother turned me into a freak."

"No, my love." Daenerys' warm eyes calmed her. "You are even more perfect than before. I can't wait to marry you and bear your children."

As if to prove her love and commitment even further, Daenerys knelt and wrapped her lips to the enlarged shaft and began sucking on it with a passion. After Kara got used to the new kind of pleasure, she looked down at the woman, who meant so much to her. Daenerys' eyes were turned towards her own and were filled with lust, just as her head was bobbing up and down Kara's erect member.

"Stop, Dany. I want to put it inside you." Daenerys obeyed and got up, unbuckling her dress and presenting her naked flesh to Kara. "My beautiful mate."

Kara laid the naked goddess in front of her gently on the ground. Dany spread her legs, lifting them to her head and spreading her pink lips for the horny Kryptonian. Kara took the hint and had to use all her willpower not to shove it in in one stroke. Gently and with love, Kara pushed her cock inside Dany's pussy inch by inch, until the whole thing was inside, sheathed like a sword in a scabbard. Both women, now both Kryptonians screamed from pleasure and began rutting into each other with fiery passion until they were both spent.

Kara snuggled into Dany's arms, now stronger than before, and watched how her seed trickled down the royal cunt.

"That was..."

".....incredible." Dany finished Kara's sentence and they both giggled. "Kara?"

"What?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"Ask away." Daenerys lifted her up and began kneeling again. "Baby, please. Let's rest for a while at least."

"Shut up, you horny thing." Dany laughed but then got serious again. "Kara Zor-El of Krypton, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YESSSS!" The two naked beauties kissed for the thousandth time that day, yet that kiss felt like it was the most important.

* * *

By the time, they arranged for the High Septon to marry them, Daenerys was already getting heavy with child and thus there was no doubt as to the heir being all but secured and a wedding necessary. While Tyrion was surprised at the other parent's identity, he realized that it was not the weirdest thing he had seen recently and went along with it.

For the first time in the Known World, two women were married. Or did they.

Much is said about the following century. The obvious immortality of the Dragon Queen and her consort from the stars. Of their awesome powers. Of their numerous progeny, which went on to conquer many other parts of the world. 

Many spoke of Prince Zor-El Targaryen, who conquered the Free cities and abolished slavery in honor of his mothers. 

Of the twin princesses Rhaella and Allura Targaryen who conquered the Golden Empire of Yi-Ti and rule together as God-Empresses.

Many more speak of Prince Aemon Targaryen, who crushed the Northern Rebellion by himself at age 9. It is said that the young prince personally executed rebellious lady Sansa Stark with his heat vision.

Eventually, Kal-El of Krypton, Kara's long lost cousin would come to Planetos in search of his cousin and spend some time there to get to know her, much to the joy of the woman, who briefly considered herself the Last Kryptonian, now the first of the new.

The two women, forever remembered as the Eternal Queens, would live for more than 10,000 years, thanks to their amazing powers, only growing more powerful as they aged. They would bring forth an unprecedented age of peace and prosperity for the world. 

Some whisper that they are not dead, since there was no burial. No bodies. They simply vanished, retired to live their children to take the helm of the world, while the two of them explore the cosmos. Some more vulgar people would say that the two have simply been drowning in lust somewhere hidden and they have forgotten the rest of the world. 

The latter option seems more probable, given the many distant accounts of sightings of the two queens.

All is open to the imagination. For they live. In the world. In the hearts of their countless children. In the minds of all.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know it is new. Supergirl and Daenerys, but humor me. This is fun and you know it. Besides, they do have certain similarities. Apart from the canon bullshit, that is.  
Anyways, please leave your comments and opinions as well as kudos. Helps boost the imagination


End file.
